My Life As A Slave
by Amaya9998
Summary: Amu is kidnapped by Mr. Tsukiyomi and forced to be his sons birthday present... What will be the result of this twisted turn of fate? Rated M for some smut scenes.. Story might include non consenual sadistic sexual acts.. such as bondage, handcuffs and lots of other things.. you have been warned cx...ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Blue eyes blue hair, a face that I once thought was the devil... but as I look at the sleeping boy next to me, I start to wonder… Maybe I was wrong? Heh... That's what I on the first day, he may be the devil… but he's pretty close. That day, my life was turned upside down.. and I lost my freedom. That day started like any day, I was running late for school. I****woke up my strawberry pink hair stuck to my face,**

**"****Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I yell when I realized it was already 7:00 AM I had to be at school at 7:30 AM I jumped out of my bed and made it over to the closet. I browsed through the few clothes I had before finally deciding on a long sleeved red shirt with black stripes and a black skirt, with black knee high socks and black flats. I brushed out my shoulder length hair, placing my favorite heart hair pin to tuck back my bangs. I grabbed my backpack, When I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen I noticed there was a note on the table from my mom **

**"****Sorry Amu. Had to run here's your breakfast have a good day at school." Next to it sat a plate of pancakes and bacon. I quickly ate it and headed out the door. I was late to class again, that was my second time that week. The teacher glared at me **

**"****You are late again miss Hinamori please take your seat "she said sternly. I took my seat trying to ignore the giggles from class. Something told me that it was going to be a long day.. After my last class I caught up with my best friend Tadase.**

**"****Tadase!" I yelled and waved to him, as I ran up to him**

**"****Hey, Amu." He said with a smile, I would never tell him this but I had a crush on him.**

**"****Do you want to walk home together?" I asked him, Tadase gave me a apologetic smile**

**"****Sorry, I've got a student council meeting, see you later!" He said as he ran off in the opposite direction. I sighed, slightly disappointed and continued my route home when I heard something, I looked back and saw a black limo, I didn't pay it any notice before but it had been there the whole time I was walking. I started walking faster I had a bad feeling about this, something in my gut was telling me to run. The limo accelerated and pulled up beside me. I started running trying to put distance between me and the car but it was no use, I looked around there was no one around just me and the limo. It was right next to me it was so close it was almost on the curb. The limo sped up and then stopped right in front of me. Two men in suits jumped out they were both wearing black shades. One of the men grabbed my arms and the other grabbed my legs. I tried kick with all my might but the guy's grip was just too tight. I was no match for whoever had me, they opened the car door and pushed me, I was in the middle of the two me, so I couldn't get out of the car. They were also blocking the windows; I couldn't even see where we were going. I remember thinking 'I'm scared...' I didn't know what they were going to do to me at the time. After a long car ride in silence, I finally decided to speak up.**

**"****W-Where are we g-going…." I stuttered nervously, scared of what the answer would be, the two men looked at each other in a silent conversation before one of them spoke.**

**"****We are going to the Tsukiyomi household." One of them said nonchalantly, I was about five seconds from freaking out, but that probably wouldn't be a good idea.. So I stayed quiet until the car finally stopped. I was pushed out of the car, and both men held onto my arms tightly as we walked through the gates, I thought that the house was amazing, I had completely forgotten about the situation I was in. Until we got in that is..**

**"****Hello, darling..." A man with blue hair and green eyes said, greeted me by grabbing my hand and kissing it softly, I flinched as his warm lips touched my hand. I was freaking out in my head and I was searching for a way to get out of here,**

**'****This cannot be happening.' The stands back and examines me, "your even more beautiful up close, very well behaved as well." he muses, then snaps his fingers, and three maids come in.**

**"****Go dress her in the attire that I bought earlier." He says and then I'm whisked away into another room by the maids, they force me into this really skimpy dress, and then tie a big bow around my head.**

**"****W-What is this.." I say and try to pull the ribbon off my head, but the maids stopped me. I find out later that I'm a 'birthday present' for 's son, **

**"****No way! I'm a human being... Not just some puppy!" I argued to Mr. Tsukiyomi**

**"****You're as cute as one though." The man mocked and pinched my cheek**

**"****Now, when my son comes home I want you to say 'Welcome home, Master!" He said imitating a maid**

**"****What if I refuse?" I challenge him, the man just give a smile that doesn't reach his eyes**

**"****I don't think you want to find out... I have no use for a girl who refuses..." He was hinting that he would most likely kill me if I didn't do what he said; I weighed my choices, either die or become a boys slave. I decided to not die, after I told this to Mr. Tsukiyomi, I was 'placed' in the boys room and told to wait until he got home. I waited for about three hours, until finally he came home.**

**"****Welcome home master!" I said to him with a smile, even though I felt like I was dying inside, the boy was similar to his father except his eyes were blue. The boys eyes lit up with amusement, I wanted to run as far away from this place as I could**

**.. But it was impossible. He sat on the bed and gripped my chin bringing my face closer to his; I tensed as his dark blue eyes met mine pink ones.**

**"****Hmm… You're cute, what's your name?" I really didn't want to talk to him I just wanted to stay silent, his grip slightly tightened on chin**

**"****Hey, I asked you a question." He said a little louder than before**

**"****A-Amu...Hinamori Amu!" I said loudly, Ikuto let go of my chin**

**"****Interesting name, I'm Ikuto. Nice to meet you." Ikuto leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek, out of reflex I pushed him away, and he fell off the bed. I leaned over the side of the bed, Ikuto was laying on the floor staring at me with an irritated expression**

**"****S-Sorry! You S-Surprised me." I said as Ikuto sat up, all of a sudden he started laughing**

**"****Ha-ha! You really are cute...This should be really fun." Ikuto said as he started to walk out of the room, he stopped and turned around**

**"****Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house." He grabbed my hand, my cheeks started to heat up, when I tried to pull away, he wouldn't let me.**

**"****I'm going to this at least hold your hand…I'm not going to do anything to you.. at least not today." He says with a smirk and pulls me closer to him, **

**"****W-What!?" I say in alarm and start to struggle, he releases me and pats my pat**

**"****Relax, just a joke." He laughs**

**That was my first day.. I thought that, he was a nice guy… I have been living there for about two weeks…I've found out that he's not as nice as I thought he was… After the second day he stopped treating me like a person and more like property, Its been hell…. I really just to go home..**


	2. Chapter 2

"Amu, I'm coming in." I heard a small knock on my door but chose to ignore it. As a reward for good behavior, I got my own room. I was really happy when I found out about, I was tired of sharing a room with Ikuto. I could never fall asleep, scared he would do something to me while I slept. I pulled my cover over my head when the door opened, I wasn't sure who it was but, I didn't feel like dealing with them just yet.  
"Amu, wake up." I groan, it was Ikuto, he was the last person I wanted to see right now. I haven't seen him in a few days because of school and those days were heaven. "Amu..." I can feel his weight as he sits on the bed and leans over me  
"If you don't get up.." He blew in my ear! I sat up quickly covering my now burning ear. "Heh, your awake." He smirked as I glared at him.  
"What is it?..Master" I said through gritted teeth, I really just wanted to hit him with a pillow.  
"It's the weekend, I want to spend some time with you." That's all he wanted? Something is suspicious.. he's being way to nice.  
"O-Oh, really? Why?" I ask skeptically,  
"Why not?, since I got you I haven't spent anytime with you.. I want to get to know my slave better." He says honestly  
"I'm not your slave! I'd rather not go anywhere today." I say laying back down pulling the cover back over my head, it was immediately pulled back.  
"Okay... Would you rather stay in today?.. I'm fine with that too.." Ikuto climbs in my bed and pulls me close to him, his face is so close..  
"Ahh! This is not what I meant, I want to spend the day alone." I say pushing on his chest, Ikuto shakes his head  
"That's not a option." He says seriously, he looks angry.  
"U-Um...then lets go to the m-movies?" Ikuto's face lit up and he let go of me.  
"Alright lets go, be ready in 30 minutes or else.." Ikuto says as he walks out shutting my door behind him.  
"Jeez.. what a jerk.." I groan, and get up .. I definitely don't want to find out what that or else means. I quickly went to my closet and put on a  
A dark blue dress with ruffles at the bottom and a black lacy neck line and black knee socks with my usual black flats. I threw my hair up in a messy but cute bun with my two bangs hanging down. I walked into my bathroom that was connected to my bedroom to make sure I looked okay. I honestly didn't know why I was getting so dressed up for a date I didn't even want to go on.  
I turned around as my door opened and Ikuto walked in cool casual clothes, I blushed slightly as his eyes traveled up and down my body.  
"U-um..." I say awkwardly, Ikuto blinks a few times and then holds his hand out  
"Ready to go?" He asks me, I nod and without warning he grabs my hand and practically drags me out of the house.

"Hey watch where your touching.." I mumbled when I felt Ikuto's hand land on my thigh  
"Hmm.. are you ordering your master to do something?"" He slid his hand under my dress and further up, I shook my head. I really hate him.  
"Pervert.." I mumbled praying he didn't hear me, Ikuto continued to explore under my legs until we got to the movies...  
"If you want to see a pervert, I'll show you one when we get home.." Ikuto whispers in my ear as we stand in the ticket line. Shit, he heard..  
I hope this movie Is long I'm looking forward to going home, I have no clue what he'll do, I'm really scared.  
"What movie do you want to see?" Ikuto asks me, I turn and look at the movies... I'm not sure, there are so many good movies, its hard to pick.  
"Why don't you pick a movie.. this was your idea after all." I say trying my best to sound happy.  
"Alright.. lets go see that one.." Ikuto pick out a scary movie of all things. I really hate scary movies.  
Wait, did someone just call Ikuto's name?  
"Hey, Ikuto!" Where is it coming from, it's a guy's voice. Oh, it was coming from behind us.  
"Kukai..?" Ikuto looked behind us as a boy with orangish hair and green eyes. He smiled at me and Ikuto as he approached us.  
"Ikuto! I'm surprised to see you here and with a girl at that, is she your girlfriend?" I started to say no but Ikuto cut me off  
"Yea she is." Ikuto draped a arm over my should and pulled me close, Kukai laughed  
"haha, she's cute. Hey, you sure he's not holding you against your will?" I stiffened when he asked me that  
"haha, I'm joking of course. Ikuto wouldn't do something like that. Well, enjoy your date, see ya." Kukai waves and then walks off the other direction. I let out a breath of relief  
"For now on if anyone asks you are my girlfriend okay?" Ikuto is probably just as relieved as I was that Kukai left. I nodded silently  
"Alright lets go before we are late." Ikuto's hand found mine and we walked into the theatre.  
By the middle of the movie I was half way in Ikuto's lap, it was really scary.  
"Are you really that scared?" He whispers to me, the whole time he has been sitting calmly not reacting to anything.  
"This movie is scary.." I whine and then cover my face in his chest as another scary part comes, I can hear the girl in the movies scream's even though my hands are tightly covering my ears. I feel Ikuto put his hand on my back and rub up and down is he actually trying to comfort me?  
"If the movie is to scary we can go somewhere else.. maybe back home?" Ikuto's hand moved further down my back.  
"U-umm.. I-I'm okay. I can handle it." So he wasn't just being nice. That figures..  
"Alright, guess I should give you more time to prepare.." Ikuto says and then turns back to the screen just as a girl is killed.  
"Eh?..P-prepare for what?" I ask nervously, Ikuto smirks, still looking at the screen  
"You will find out later.." No way.. he doesn't mean.. There is no way I could possibly have enough time to prepare for this!


	3. Chapter 3

"B-but...don't you t-think this is a little sudden!?" I say louder then I should have  
"Hey, do you mind shutting you girlfriend up!" someone whispered loudly from behind us, Ikuto apologized for me  
"I'm sorry.. I'll make sure she is quiet." Ikuto says and then turns to me  
"What do you mean sudden? Have you forgotten that you belong to me? You should be thankful that I at least told you about it... I could have attacked you when I first met you, I actually wanted to but I held back for your sake...But seeing you in this dress looking so sexy.. I cant hold back anymore." How can he talk about this like we are having a completely normal conversation, I wonder if he has done this before...  
"Am I the first?" I ask quietly, Ikuto turns towards me  
"What?" he asks  
"Am I the first girl your father has "given" to you?" ikuto smiles and then puts his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh  
"What, thats it?... That face you were making I was sure it was something serious...haha!" I glared at him  
"this is serious!" I yell  
"Hey, shut up!" the person behind us "accidently" kicked me in the back of my head.  
"Ouch...that hurt.. How mean." ikuto sighs  
"Maybe we should just talk about this later.." ikuto says turning towards the movie screen, his face saying to drop the subject for now.

After the movie I tried to talk to Ikuto again. "Umm... you never answered my question."  
"Sort of." ikuto says as we get in the car.  
"How can it be sort of?" I ask in confusion Ikuto shook his head  
"It doesn't concern you, don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Why does Ikuto suddenly seem so irritated?  
"But I just want to-" Ikuto suddenly pushed me down pinning my arms beside my head head with his hands as half his body hovered over me. " Drop it." Ikutos voice and eyes were as cold as ice. He was so close, I could almost feel his breah hitting my lips.  
"Do you understand?" his voice had dropped to a low whisper, I nodded quickly and turned my head so our lips weren't so close to eachother. "I don't think you do.. maybe I should teach you?" he whispered lowly in my ear, I could feel my cheeks heating up, I tried to cover my ear with my hand but I couldn't move my arm out of his grip. Ikuto leaned down and gently nipped my earlobe and dragged his tongue slowly up the shell of my ear. My eyes widened at the sudden action and I pushed him away sitting up quickly. "What the hell do you think your doing!" I yelled at him, truth be told I was more embarrassed then angry. Ikuto smirked  
"punishing you of course." Ikuto leaned close to my ear again but I covered my ear.  
"p-punishment!? For what? I never said you could do any of this!" I yelled again, Ikuto leaned back with his arms behind his head and looked over at me. Ikuto wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest, I could feel the the heat of his body through his shirt, this is so embarrassing...

Ikuto tilted my face up to meet his. "I don't need your permission for anything...not even this.." Ikuto presses his lips to mine and pulls me closer, my mind started to go blank as his tongue slipped between my lips.  
"wai...sto..." Its no use I cant speak, if this keeps up...I wont want him to stop. Ikuto pulled me into his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist, Ikuto broke the kiss and started to trail hot kisses down my jaw.  
"Amu..." Ikuto moaned softly in my ear in response to the erotic noises spilling from my mouth. Ikuto suddenly pulls away breathing heavily. "If you keep...looking at me like that..." Ikuto said before placing his hands on the side of my face and pulled me towards him.  
Ikuto's lips met mine in a kiss that took my breath away, his hands started to massage my upper thighs while pushing my dress further up my legs. My dress was up to my hips and still moving up when the car came to a stop.  
All of a sudden the door opened,  
"Welcome home you- Oh! my apologies." The man says and closes the door, I quickly hop out of Ikuto's lap and pull my dress down. The door opens again  
"Welcome home Young Master." The man bows and steps out of the way so Ikuto and I can get out of the limo. Ikuto takes my hand and practically drags me to his room.

When he get o his room Ikuto shuts the door and pulls me towards him, I can't not let myself get sucked back into this again. I put both hands on his chest and try to push him away, but he had a strong hold on me.  
"Stop resisting... You weren't resisting earlier.." Ikuto's voice is thick with desire, but I don't want to have my first time with him, I hate him. It's a fact, its because of him and his father that I won't ever be able to see my family or friends again. He's taken enough from me I won't let him take away my pride or my dignity.  
"I wasn't thinking clearly... let me go!" I struggled in his grasp but he wouldn't let go. Ikuto sighed  
"Your really stubborn...I think you need to learn your place." Ikuto grabbed a belt that was laying on the floor and hit me in the hip with it.  
"Ouch! Are you crazy! that hurt!" I yelled and rubbed my hip, he then hit me on the other side, it stung really bad, it felt like he set my hip on fire.  
"I've been trying. To treat you nicely. Your so. Damn stubborn, you brought this on your self." He punctuated each sentence with a hit from the belt, I had never seen him so mad before, he continued until I felt like I was about to break.  
"M-Master! Please Stop!" I said sobbing, Ikuto dropped the belt and caught me as I collapsed.  
"I think you have had enough for today... but next time, I won't let you off so easy..." Ikuto said before leaving the room.  
I fell onto his bed and curled up in the fetal position  
"I hate you..." I whisper before falling into a deep sleep. The next day turned out to be the worse day of my life, the day I truly saw Ikuto as the monster he is.


	4. Chapter 4

-IKUTO'S P.O.V.-  
"M-Master! Please stop!" I can still hear her sobbing voice, I'm not sure how long I stood outside the door listening to her.  
'I'm sorry, Amu.' That's the only thought that went through my head, I never want to hear her cry like that ever again. After she had stopped crying. I walk reluctantly away from the door I wanted to comfort her, but I knew I couldn't. I sighed as I walked down the hall to the living room, I'll just sleep on the couch tonight so she can have her space. I was almost asleep when someone cut the living room light on.  
"Ikuto?...what are you doing out here?" It was my father, I forgot he always gets up around midnight for a snack. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes to look at him.  
"Where is the slave?" He asks me,  
"She has a name... Amu, is in my room." It really irritates me when he calls her that.  
"Why do you allow her to sleep in your room while you sleep in here on the couch?..." He asks confused  
"I'm giving her space." I say calmly  
"Her space!? Your treating her way to nice...Have you even started to train her yet?" I shook my head  
"I was going to start it today but...Father, I don't want to be a slave trainer... it is cruel to treat a human being like that." It was true, I didn't want to make Amu cry anymore.  
"Hmmm...I see, Well then if that is the case, then I will train her myself... and then sell her." He says sounding disappointed  
"Wait! You can't do that!" I thought if I told him that he might let her go.  
"Well I can't just let her go... and it would be a shame to kill such a beautiful potential sex slave. If you won't do it I will." My father says and then starts to walk out of the room. I jump up from the couch.  
"Wait father!...I will train her!..." I yell, my father turns around  
"That's good to hear, You have a month ...if you have not trained her completely I will take her from you."  
"a month!? But.. Father that's impos-" I try to say but my father cuts me off  
"Quiet! That is the agreement...and just to make sure that you aren't trying fake her training I'll test her out."  
"You will..!?" I say in shock, my father shakes his head  
"No not me of course...maybe one of the butlers or something...I'm not sure...but, good luck training her! Goodnight." My father says and then leaves the room.  
Amu, please forgive me...I'm so sorry for all the things I have done and will do to you...

-AMU'S P.O.V.-  
The first thing I noticed when I woke up the next morning was I couldn't move my arms.  
"What is this?" I asked myself, it was still really early so it was dark. I couldn't see anything. I tried to my arms and heard chains jingling, Why do I hear chains?  
"Oh, your awake." I jumped as I heard Ikuto's voice a few inches away from me. I felt the bed shift as Ikuto got up and turned his bedroom light on.  
"Iku-I mean, Master...what is with the chains?" Don't tell me he is going to torture me!? I started to shake at the thought of what he would do, there was no way I could defend myself either...  
"Don't be scared..." Ikuto says and sits down on the edge of the bed.  
"I won't hurt you, at least not intentionally.." Ikuto says in a soft voice  
"Just listen to what I'm saying, please." Ikuto sounds really...pained, plus he is being way to nice... Is he going to kill me is that why he is being so nice?  
I nod slowly to let him know I will listen. Ikuto nods and sighs  
"Today, we will start your training." He says calmly  
"Training!? For what!?" I say and start to try and break the chains so I can get away. What the hell is he talking about.  
"Stop freaking out!...It will be mostly simple tasks...but I will be training you to be...a" Ikuto clears his throat as he says the last word so I couldn't catch what he said.  
"Could you say that again, I couldn't hear you." I ask him, I still don't understand why he can't just let me be...  
"A sex slave." He ran the two words together and said it very fast but I still heard what he said.  
"WHAT!? There is no way in hell! I will never become one of those! No! No! No!" I screamed at him, I don't care what he does to me...I will never become a sex slave, especially not to the person I hate most in this world.  
"Amu! Stop screaming!" Ikuto yelled and placed a hand over his face in frustration before continuing  
"Anyways...I knew you would say something like that...I really hate to do this to you, but...until you say that you won't struggle and accept the training...I'm going to keep you locked in this room. I'll check on you everyday to see if your ready to give in." With those words Ikuto turned around and walked out. I don't care how long I have to stay in here I will not give in.

Ikuto didn't come back until morning the next morning, he didn't even bring me food...I was getting really hungry.  
"Amu are you ready to give in?" He asked me every morning and I'd respond the same way each time.  
"No...I will never give in." He nods and walks out of the room. One time he brought food in the room and ate in in front of me. He asked me over and over if I wanted some, and he would say that if I gave in I could have some. I refused, it wasn't worth it...I would rather die then become a slave for sex, I may not have my freedom...but I still have my pride. I didn't think I'd ever give in, I was ready to die of starvation just to keep my pride. That all changed one day...  
I'm not sure how long I had been chained up but, it was long enough that my body was starting to feel weak. I was on the verge of passing out, I could see black dots all around my vision. I was just about to close my eyes when I started thinking, if I die now...I'll never see my family again, Ami, Mom,Dad,Tadase...I never even got a chance to say goodbye! No...No...I can't...I won't ...let it end like this..

I will do whatever I have to do to survive...One day I will escape and see my family and friends once again...I can't give up...Just because I give in to Ikuto doesn't mean that I'm giving up on escaping...its just means...I want to live.  
I turned my head weakly as I heard the door open.  
"Amu are you-" I cut him off and swallowed my pride

"F-Fine...I-I give in...Master...Please...a-allow me the h-honor of becoming y-your s-sex slave in training." I said my face turning red. Ikuto looked surprised at my words for a moment. He then smiled  
"You are just too cute." Ikuto said and sat down beside me and pulled a key out of his pocket and started to undo the chains. It felt so good to be able to move around again.  
Since I was so weak from not eating, Ikuto brought me a plate of takoyaki and soba noodles, it really helped and he brought me a lot of water since I was dehydrated.  
"After you eat,I think we will start that training..." Ikuto whispered in my ear as I shoveled food into my mouth. I wasn't able to answer him, but I think my face said it all.  
Jeez...what did I just agree to...


End file.
